High School Dayz
by Elielephant
Summary: Two Year Anniversary Two-Shot for Bones and His Heir.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the two year anniversary of Bones. Yeas, it' been that long. But, instead of doing a one-shot, I'm doing a two-shot...for both His Heir and Bones. That's pretty much it...so...enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

P.S. Sorry for mistakes...this was kinda rushed, so I will reread it tomorrow. :)

* * *

High School Dayz: Part I

He turned back and forth, watching his reflection carefully. He twisted on the ball of his foot then the other to see how he looked in the mirror. He wasn't vain or anything like that; he was just making sure he was acceptable for school. It was his first day of high school, after all. He wasn't going all out to be honest; he didn't want to wear any new clothes just because he was fine with what he had. He preferred being comfortable rather than fashionable unlike his auntie who actually wore high heels to get a Christmas tree; he was being dead serious, too. He preferred old clothes; his favorite pair of jeans—though faded from so many washes—would do just fine along with his green hoodie that he wore like a second skin. Mama may have called the old thing a 'shell', but he didn't care; he liked his 'shell' and that was that.

"_Tanner!_" His mama yelled from downstairs. "_It's almost time to go!_"

Tanner looked into the mirror one last time to examine his outfit before he left, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as he went.

His mama stood at the foot of the stairwell, still wearing her pajamas and the old hoodie Pa gave her years ago. There was a smile on her lips as he came down, but when the rays of light of early morning struck his form, she frowned slightly. "Tanner, why aren't you wearing any of the new clothes I bought you?" She asked sternly, hands on her hips.

"I'm wearing my new shoes," he looked down at his feet, wiggling his toes inside his new pair of black converse; his old ones had a giant hole in the bottom of the sole. He tried ignore it, but after he got sick from water seeping into his shoe and soaking into his sock to the core, _both_ his parents said it was time to move on.

Mama sighed deeply and shook her head to cast it off, but then she looked back at him with a warm smile. "Are you excited, my duckling?" she asked, pinching his cheek gently. "It's a big step for you, Tanner."

Tanner shrugged. "I guess…" he answered, casting his eyes to the ground to avoid eye contact.

It was hard to describe how it felt about starting high school; maybe it was like all the other students that were just like him: freshmen. Though, it wasn't like it was 'new' in a way. There were still his peers from middle school and he would have friends, but… But due to this summer he didn't know if he still did. Papa had gotten the chance to go to a special convention overseas for the summer, and family was invited to join. He had no contact with his friends from middle school during that time, and it seemed they all moved to different cliques before high school even started; he could tell by the way they spoke to him over the phone. Their interests had changed greatly over the summer, and probably his, too. His Mama had said it was a normal thing to happen, that you lose friends, but also make new ones as well.

But…that meant he was alone right now. He had no friends in homeroom, gym, and most importantly, lunch.

Deep down inside, he didn't want to go to Sabaody High just because of that reason; he'd be a guppy in a wide sea of fishes that were already blooming with color and species.

He would be alone this school, but…that was being pessimistic. Maybe he'd find a friend right off that bat, but he couldn't shake the thought that it was wishful thinking.

"So," the voice brought him away from thought, and he snapped his attention from the top of his shoes to the warm glow of his mama. "What do you want for breakfast? It has to be quick though."

"I'm not really hungry…" Tanner replied quietly fidgeting where he stood and his hands tightly gripped the straps of his backpack.

"Are you sure?" Mama repeated again, a worried gleam in her blue eyes because she read the anxious feeling he tried so hard to hide.

"Hey, is Pa gonna come?" Tanner changed the topic; he wasn't in the mood for food, or getting a lecture about entering high school again.

Mama was silent for a moment, her eyes telling the tale that she didn't want to drop the conversation just yet, but she pulled back the reins and didn't, and instead answered his question. "He said he would try to see you off, but you know how his boss is…" her voice trailed off as she muttered curses under her breath so he couldn't hear. She had scoffed the key word and rolled her eyes at the thought of _that _person; Tanner noticed that his mama always looked rather angry when he spoke about Pa's boss.

Though, Mama was quick to cast off the gloomy air and then she smiled, a hand reaching out to his hand so she could guide him to the door; the bus would be coming soon. It was a short walk down the street, the September air cooler than previous years, though he liked the colder weather just like his Pa and Uncle. He was lucky to have worn his hoodie now, but as he looked around, he saw that his neighbors looked groomed for a good first impression of the new school year. His mama wasn't the only parent that stood giddily waiting for the bus with their high schooler, other families has the same idea in mind. Many other families in the neighborhood were seeing off the new freshmen students attending Sabaody High; he also saw that most of them wore the expression he was trying hard to mask.

Tanner stood beside his mama, a mix of emotions swelled in his gut: nervousness, excitement, but there was also sadness. He wished papa was there, too…

Though, Papa's work was demanding as a surgeon; he was well known in the city after all. It was something Tanner had gotten used to over the years. At least he got Papa all to himself on Sunday, but that didn't change how he felt. No disrespect to his mama who had walked him to school, walked him to the bus stop and then pick him up for years on end, but his papa had never been about to do that. Sometimes he wished things would change since this was after, a big change in his life.

Then his mama leaned over and whispered kind words into his ear, trying to put him at ease. "You'll have a fantastic day, my duckling," she smiled sweetly and from the large pocket of her hoodie, she pulled out a breakfast bar."Now eat up. It'll be awhile till lunchtime and I didn't get time to make you a proper breakfast."

**"**Thanks, Mama," Tanner replied with a tiny grin as he took the bar from her hand and opened the thin wrapping. To get his mind off pessimistic thoughts and maybe slight paranoia, he munched on the bar, the sweet taste of honey and oaks filling his taste buds**. **The food actually did help calm his nerves, but then it crashed and burned when he saw the big yellow monster: the school bus.

His heart skipped a beat and he gulped down the last of his breakfast forcibly and with a heavy frown; god he was so nervous now.

Then there was suddenly the roar of tires screeching on asphalt and a fancy grey Tiburon turned widely on the other end of the street, making all head turn in shock at the sudden appearance**. **The little sports car came to an automatic halt by the curb right before him and Mama, the car almost seeming to tip to one side. Tanner gasped in shock, his grey-blue eyes opening wide when he saw the sight; only one person owned a car like that on the street.

The door flung open and none other than Doctor Trafalgar Law, his Pa, stepped got out of the car, a stoic look on his face as if he didn't know he was going seventy miles an hour in a residential area that should have brought a string of cops. He was still in his medical scrubs as he made his way over to them, and in the light of the morning sun, everyone saw that the fabric was splattered with little brown dots: blood.

Some of the parents that didn't live on the street and deeper into the neighborhood got wary and cautiously moved their innocent young teens away. Though, next door neighborhoods shrugged off the sight and merely waved a greeting to the doctor; this wasn't the first time it's happened before and it wasn't likely to stop anytime soon.

"Law…" Mama's brows furrowed when she saw him, and she resisted his embrace as he pulled her into a hug and then proceed to kiss her cheek. "Your clothes…"

"Don't worry about it, Ameria," Pa brushed it off like a speck of dust on his shoulder. "I just completed a heart transplant, nothing to worry about."

"Was it a success?" Tanner asked his Pa eagerly, a childish smile playing on his lips.

Pa smirked arrogantly, hand in the pocket of his lab coat and the other ruffling Tanner's short ebony locks. "Naturally," he proudly stated.

Tanner smiled happily at the affection, though he was probably happier to see his pa had actually come this year. It was thing every year; Pa tried, his boss denied him, and he missed it. Tanner wondered how he got of it this year…but he would worried about that later. He just giggled blissfully as his mama sighed in defeat and shook her head; she didn't like being known as the crazy coots down the block. But, nothing would change that since she was known at the ghost lady while Pa was the surgeon of death. To keep the sunny-side up, they had the best Halloween parties of all time.

"Well, the bus is here," Pa said the obvious as the bus came to a slow stop and all the teens lined up to get on. "Good thing I came here just in time, huh?" and then his Pa ruffled his hair again.

"And now he needs to get to school," Mama intervened and shooed Pa away then ushered Tanner towards the bus.

He stood at the back of the line, taking one step after another as his peers filed onto the bus, and there he had that feeling crumbling his internal organs into a pile of mush. He was a nervous wreck. He gulped; it was really sinking in now. He was going off to high school, a place with many classes, many teachers, and a whole lot of teens that could range from being nice to just god damn awful.

…Maybe if he threw up he could get out of going to school, but it was too late now.

It was his turn and he sneaked a glance to his parents one more time, and he saw his mama and pa were bickering over the bloody medical scrubs still. He chuckled lightly, faint smirk on his lips; oh his parents, how he loved them so. And with that, he got onto the bus.

He stood at the front, his eyes wide and he shifted anxiously as he scanned the rowdy bus for a seat. Girls chatted among longtime friends, gossiping about the latest trends and people, and boys bragged about what they did over the summer, whether it was true or false, their friends would bust their chops to find out. Tanner didn't have any of that and he hesitated, but a grunt from the old bus driver told him to hurry up.

There was nowhere to sit and he continued to shuffle in and he luckily found a spot beside an older teen that was already asleep. No point in asking and he just plopped down beside the older teen, shrinking back into the thin cushions of the seat. He felt the metal springs against his back, and also the knees of the person behind him. He sighed deeply and got ready for the long ride to his new school.

* * *

Sabaody High. It was in the heart of the city; five stories high and almost a mile long. Tanner still stood star struck as he observed his new school. So many people filtered passed him, bumping his shoulders without a care, but he didn't care as well. He was still taking in the sight; the tree with green leaves that were tinted a pale orange shade. It took the ring of the first bell to snap him out of shock and with a hop in his step, he briskly maneuvered his way to the front door.

With the letter that hand all his room assignments and locker number plus combination, he went on a hunt to find it. His locker first; his pa told him to test the combination out to make sure it actually opened. Tanner was pressed for time, but the letter told him that homeroom was an hour long, which would help first year students find everything they needed. So, he ignored the bells continuing to toll and searched for his locker.

And he got utterly lost.

That was happened in schools that were had the measurements of five stories high and one mile long. He was getting nervous now because his hour was almost up and he ended up in a rather dark hallway in the school. All the doors were open, yet there were not students or teachers in them. Peeking inside the classrooms, he figured this was the floor for art and music classes; it was easy to tell since there was hall the equipment and instruments in them.

His locker was definitely not on this floor.

He sighed; what a hike he went through, finding his locker would take forever. Though it would probably be quicker once he got used to the lay of the school.

"_Attention students,_" the voice of the intercom made him yelp and he nearly jumped out of his skin. "_It's time for the morning announcements…_"

_Crap_, he cursed to himself; homeroom was starting and he was lost with no way of finding it at all.

"_Haha!_ What the fuck was _that?_"

The rough voice was not something over the intercom and Tanner whirled around, his cheeks tinted pink because he was caught in such an awkward situation and also did something rather embarrassing.

From the shadows, an older teen stepped out into the dim light. Hands in his baggy, bright orange jeans, the other teen smirked with his head cocked to the side to examine Tanner with an amused gleam in his eyes.

Tanner inched back, intimidated by the look of the over boy, his wild hair the shade of limes and the nose-ring shimmering brightly in the light.

"Freshman, eh?" The boy asked, his brow cocked and sneer on his lips. "You're a far way from homeroom, ain't ya?"

Tanner opened and closed his mouth to say something, but nothing came out due to the fact that the expression the other boy wore looked unpleasantly demonic as he smirked with a devious gaze of his dark eyes. And it didn't help that the other boy got closer and closer then proceeded to invade Tanner's personal space by wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

Then with a devilish grin, he told Tanner. "Let me show you 'round, buddy. But…" there was always a bad request. "For a little price, eh?"

Tanner was at a loss for words, but with no teachers, he felt so alone. He wished her could shrivel up inside his hoodie like and turtle, but then die afterwards because he knew in the deepest part of his gut that this year would be horrible.

…

Or would it?

"**_Bartolommeo!_**"

The sound of his name made the other boy whirl around, the voice obviously sounding familiar and the skin of his cheeks turning pale and he lost the demonic expression in a heartbeat as he took a step back when he heard the new voice.

Tanner closed his eyes; this day couldn't get any worse. He just wanted to make a break for it, but he felt a hand grab his hood and pulled him back with so much strength that he let out a tiny squeak. Frozen, he dared not look up at the person that hand him in their grasp, but, that was just a bit of curiosity in the back of his mind that took over and he glanced towards his presence.

And his eyes opened wide in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to issues, this was rather rushed and kinda shorter than I wanted it to be. I will probably go over it again once things settle down in my life.**

Alpenwolf: I only know a little about the school's in Germany (from classes and also family there), but I heard that going to college is really hard; as in classes are harder. :(

Connie-Ts: Yeah, they are older in this two-shot since I always write them as children, I decided to change things up.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: :D

10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thank you.

praeses: It's strange...writing to you in the reply message section of this...it's almost like the twilight zone, I kid you not, and since we already talked about your review...I'll just say: "I have fun with Rune Factory." :)

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, but plot and OCs are mine.

**P.S. There will probably be mistakes due to the issue mentioned above. **

* * *

High School Dayz: Part II

He snored like a dying house, and he showed no shame in it. When Daniel would spend the night, his best friend would always complain about it. It's not his fault he snored like a dying horse; he was asleep when it happened after all. He loved sleep, especially in the mornings, especially on school days, and especially on the first day of school.

He didn't give a flying fuck that it was his junior year of high school. He just wanted to get it over with and get to college; he'd finally have some freedom from his overbearing mother. Sure, he loved the woman that gave birth to him, but he wasn't six anymore, he didn't like being treated like one constantly.

Mom was just a little too worried; she needed to be more like Dad. His dad wasn't on to badger him constantly like his mother did unless it was big; like when his dad picked him up constantly from the police station. Though, it was more along the reasons that his father had to leave work to pick him up and it would be easier if his mother did. Yeah right, like Caden would call his worry-wart of a mama bear when he was sitting in a holding cell downtown. He'd wait until he got home to be bitched at, but then by morning it would be smoothed over and he'd lay low for a while.

But, Mom always had hoped he'd turn over a new leaf once a new school year started, but that never happened in his sixteen years of life. Though, his mother never gave up, which is why she always made sure he got up super early.

So, that's why he purposely unplugged his alarm clock before going to bed because he knew his mom put set it for him the morning before. She'd be pissed, but Caden said one thing to that: _screw it._

"_**Caden!**_" His mom screamed from down the hall. "_**Wake up! It's time to go! Dannie's waiting for you!**_"

Caden made no attempt whatsoever, as he said before: _screw it_. He rolled over in his comfy bed and snuggled up in all his blankets. Then he heard the stomping of feet, and he knew who was coming.

Gabriella burst through the door, an angry expression on her face as she glared down at her lazy bum of a son still in bed. "_Caden!_" she snapped sternly, hands on her hips as she marched over to his bedside. "_Get up right now!_"

Caden grumbled a long string of tiny curses as he pulled the covers up and over his head to try and muffle the sound. Of course it didn't work, but it's the thought it counts.

"_Caden!_" her voice was sharper this time around, and she yanked the blankets from his form to try and wake him up fully. "Get up!" but Caden wouldn't budge.

Caden shivered as his exposed chest and feet were out in the bitter cold morning air despite being inside. He curled up into a tight ball, pressing his knees to his chest so the thick fabric of his sweatpants would warm his body. But, it didn't help. He cursed even louder and rolled over to snatch the blanket from his mother's hand and then quickly cocooned himself within.

Gabriella grumbled in astonishment. "You're not winning this one, buddy," she mumbled under her breath as she left the room in an angry huff.

Caden knew she wasn't giving up; no way in hell. Caden knew for a fact that she was getting reinforcements. This was something he would regret later, but if it meant five more minutes of sleep, then it was totally worth it. _For sure._

Then heavy beat of footsteps got closer and closer and Caden mentally prepared himself for the worst. The creaking of the floorboards suddenly stopped at his bedside. There was a sharp inhale and then exhale right above him.

No words were said, the only sound being the deep sigh; Dad was a man of action, not words.

So, the action was Caden being dragged out of bed by his ankle.

Now, Caden was tall; he sprouted like a beanstalk his freshmen year of high school, but his height could never compare to his father's. Dad was like a towering monster—he looked one, too—the obvious hint to that was Caden dangling a good foot away from floor as his father held him up firmly by the ankle still.

Caden sighed deeply as he strained his neck to look up at the grimace his dad had directed towards him.

"Up now?" was all Kidd said.

"Sadly," Caden grumbled darkly.

"Then get ready for fucking school," Kidd snapped bitterly. "If _I_ have to get up early then you do, too, damnit!" and then he slowly lowered his son to the floor; last time he dropped Caden in a fit of mild rage, it was more painful for Kidd than his son.

One word: his wife.

Caden laid on the floor, his limbs sprawled out as he stared up at the ceiling, blowing a ginger lock from his eyes. And as his dad started to leave the room, Caden added his two cents of defense. "You know it doesn't work like that, right?"

Kidd stopped and looked over his shoulder, his brows knitting together in slight annoyance. "It does when you become a parent."

"Then I'll hurry and become a parent," Caden scoffed sarcastically.

Kidd then turned around completely and eyed his son curiously. "Your Ma may love babies to the extreme, but she doesn't want a grandbaby until you bring home a _real_ girl."

"I bring home girls," was all Caden said.

Kidd looked at him skeptically. "And I'm a saint," he countered before turning sharply on his heel and waved a hand over his shoulder. "Now get dressed. Dan's waiting for you."

~…~

Caden yawned loudly as he walked along the busy sidewalk with Daniel at his side, the pathway crowded with a stream of students on their way to school. The girls were happy, cheery and perky while the guys were full of energy to see their buds after a long summer's break. Caden couldn't share their enthusiasm, and he grumbled dark curses about the school all the way there.

"You'll make it through," Daniel chipped in as he readjusted the strap of his backpack over his shoulder. "You'll make it through."

Caden scowled at the blonde. "That's easy for you to say," he scoffed. "You're a senior. This is your last year."

"Last year I have to deal with getting into trouble 'cause of you," Daniel huff in annoyance.

Caden growled and lightly punched his best friend in the arm. "Shuddup you fucking pansy. And get a fucking haircut while you're at it."

Daniel cocked his head to the side, his long braid swaying to the side as he said with a frown. "Get a real girlfriend, you fucking ginger."

Caden rolled his eyes and decided it was time to change the topic. The two decided talked about their summer escapades, the massive amounts of trouble they got in, so much trouble that they made Smoker's shit list Caden's freshman year. The Police Chief thought that since the two boys had good mothers—despite having bad rep. fathers—that they would turn out normal. Maybe, if by a miracle given to them by God.

Well, it was plain as day that they turned out like their fathers, and that was that.

Smoker warned them if they did anything in school, he'd drive down there personally and take them downtown. The threat went over their heads, obviously since Caden wasn't about to stop, and Daniel would always be by his side. Daniel would tell Caden not to drag him into things because he didn't want to get in trouble, but it was just a front. He took the same punishment Caden did without a flinch; not one excuse that he was forced. He liked to cause trouble, he just wasn't as open about it like Caden. That's all.

So the both of them were ready of this school ready, well more or less. The learning part was in the back of Caden's mind, but this was Daniel's last year, so he was taking his studies a little more seriously. Caden didn't understand why since the blonde was a genius; Caden was smart, bur nothing could compare to Daniel.

But anyway, Daniel studying meant that Caden didn't have a wingman for trouble. Ugh this meant he had to make friends and be nice to people.

"Homeroom will be starting soon," Daniel sighed as the stood before the gates of the large school. "We got here late n' all."

"Eh, you gives a fuck," Caden waved it aside nonchalantly. "I'll skip again like last year."

Daniel eyed him warily. "…Is that wise?"

"Probably not," Caden admitted with a shrug. "But gotta live a little."

"Sakazuki'll skin you alive," Daniel countered bluntly.

"I'm not scared of that guy," Caden scoffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "He's dirt old. Just because he was principle for our dads doesn't mean shit."

"Not if we're following their footsteps." Daniel added his two cents, a pair of two cents that was very true.

"Again, who gives a fuck," Caden smirked over his shoulder as he walked away.

Caden decided to ditch at the art-slash-music wing; no one was every there during the first day. It was the older part of the building and mostly the choir and band nerds hung out there anyway. But they were goodie-goodies so they weren't there on the first day of school during homeroom, making it the perfect place to hide out from the man.

But, when he got to the vacant wing, he saw that it was so empty like he thought it would be.

It was that crazy mother fucker Bartolomeo. He was only a sophomore and he was causing trouble, which truthfully pissed Caden off. This was his turf, after all. And the younger teen was trying to bully a lost freshman; poor kid. Caden was fully ready to ignore, but then he saw who it was.

Caden saw red, a Eustass Clan trademark, and he stormed over to the scene and also screamed: "_**Bartolommeo!**__"_ At the top of his lungs.

The sound of his name made Bartolomeo whirl around, and when he saw Caden, the skin of his cheeks went pale and he lost the demonic expression in a heartbeat as he took a step back from the tiny freshman.

Caden then reached out and grabbed the back of the freshman's hood and pulled him close to his side. Caden glanced down at the face; Tanner, that was a sight for sore eyes, and it seemed the doctor's son knew that as well.

But there was no time for idle chit-chat about the past.

Furious, Caden intervened, a dangerous aura around his person, a more deadly one than normal. "What the fuck do you think you're doin', Bartolomeo?"

Bartolomeo shifted uncomfortable where he stood. "Err…" he murmured sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head nervously, the action ruffling his green locks. "Makin' new friends…" he tested the waters with a weak grin.

Caden didn't buy it and his throat rumbled with an animalistic growl; he was ready to pounce the prey.

Terrified, the sophomore backed away slowly. His hands were up, and he merely forced a chuckle with a shaky grin before dashing off in the other direction at high speeds.

Caden scoffed at the action and the rolled his eyes; pussy. Though, he shook the thought from his mind and then turned to Tanner.

The doctor's son had his father's elegance as he huffed and smoothed out the old wrinkles of his hoodie. "Thanks," he murmured quietly, looking away with a glare and tiny blush.

Caden chuckled at the sight, a faint smirk on his lips; Tanner was embarrassed, but that was understandable since it was a guy thing. But, it was always different with friends. Caden placed a hand on Tanner's head and roughly ruffled his ebony locks. "It's what friends do."

"Yet I haven't seen you in years," Tanner countered bluntly.

"Hah!" Caden bellowed in laughter, hand over his stomach as he threw back his head. "That doesn't change a thing," he replied just a bluntly as he slung an arm over Tanner's shoulders. "We made a pack, you, Dan and me. We're brothers, no matter the distance."

"…heh," Tanner chuckled lightly. "I guess you're right," he nodded in agreement.

Caden smirked, a devilish gleam in his eyes. "_We'll take over this school, for sure!_"


End file.
